Farscape II
by May
Summary: The sins of the parents always come back to their children. Experiments hardly ever go well. (A rewritten piece. Please RR)


**

* * *

Summery: 29 cycles in the future Moya has a new crew. They are on the run from those who hunted their parents, as well as new and dangerous foes. This new crew is joined by another scientist, who is only trying to get home. While the crew searches for their parents.**

Author's Note: This is a rewritten story of an earlier work. Many things have been changed to include the 'Peacekeeper Wars' as well as my own thoughts. The original piece was entitled 'Farscape 2', but after rereading it I discovered that I didn't love it, I just liked it. Over the next few months I thought of ways to hopefully improve the story. Once I learned of the mini-series, I decided to hold off on writing until the series had aired. This is the finished product.

Feedback: Yes, please

A/N: This is a bit of a 'What If'/Au story. What if the people of Earth sent someone to 'look' for John after he never returned? This story has been rewritten with new scenes and some changes, in honor of the new mini-series.

1.1- One

Moya-20 cycles earlier

John knew that he'd see them again. Everyone kept saying that it would only be three solar days, that they would just be gone long enough to lead the Scarrens away. Yet a part of him knew it would be longer. Why couldn't the Scarrens and Peacekeepers keep peace? It wasn't really all that hard. It was the Alliance, of course, that had done it. The Scarren-Peacekeeper Alliance had decided to take the territories of other species, leading to wars and a military rule for half the universe. Now the Scarrens were headed to Rygel's territories. That meant only one thing-he and Aeryn had to keep their little family safe by leading the Scarrens away from Moya. Moya would starburst and they would meet again in three solar days. A simple plan, really.

John looked down at the small baby in his arms and kissed her forehead. He looked down at the seven year old boy beside him, Jack. His son. John handed the baby to a nine year old boy.

"Mom and me will be back soon." He whispered. John looked at Little D'Argo. "Watch your brother and sister." John glanced to his right and to a thirteen year old Luxan, an orphan from the Peacekeeper Wars nine cycles earlier and a foster son to Jothee. "Please, take care of them, Nam."

Nam nodded stiffly. "With every part of my being. Nothing will happen to your children, John. This I promise you."

June 14, 2002- 2:30 p.m.

William Barton sat in his ship shuttle, the Farscape 2. He was going to explore space and also see if he could find out what had happened to John Crichton, who had disappeared in a freak accident years earlier. Will and Jack were certain it would be the most important thing he would ever do. He turned on his communication system to speak with the people inside the building behind him. His slight Texan accent filled the control room. "Hey guys, this is Will. I just want to tell you guys good-bye. Alex, Ryan, Josh, save me a seat at our poker games. Mom, I'll see you soon. Julie, I love you, sweetheart." Will pressed a few buttons. "Jack, I'll find what happened to your son."

The shuttle took off. Once the shuttle was in position, Will and the Farscape II were released for the shuttle. Will hit the ship's thrusters, and the experiment began-he would try to find what had happened to John.

"Will?" Jack's voice asked over the communication system. "We're reading some sort of elect-" Will strained, but the rest of the message was garbled and the only words Will could make out after 'elect' were 'happened' and 'John'. Before Will could try and fix communications, Farscape II collided with the electromagnetic wave, and Will and his ship were drawn into the wormhole-disappearing.

Farscape II hurled through the wormhole at an incredible and increasing speed. Will twisted and turned in his seat, hitting his head a couple of times. When he finally emerged on the other end of the wormhole, Will took a deep breath. He could see that his ship was floating freely in an asteroid field and static was the only thing coming over the communication systems.

He was in space; only, it was different somehow. There was a brown plant next to the ship. He heard a 'Whoosh' noise and let out a curse word as a large black ship that looked like it had come from _Star Wars_ flew over him, rocking his ship . It flew straight ahead and yellow light came from it. Will looked ahead and saw a large, strange, looking thing. Will was about to call IASA when the large ship started to look a bluish or white color. He couldn't believe what was happening. Where the hell was he? Will tried to move his ship away from the bluish one, when he was sucked in with it.

20 Cycles after Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars:

Pilot almost sighed as he moved his arms about on his consol, making sure Moya was ok. Would those Peacekeepers never leave them alone? _"Is everyone alright?" _He asked.

Inside his room, Nam stood up off the floor. He was getting too old for this stuff. He looked about his room; everything was on the floor. That had been a bad starburst. "No, I'm not alright. Moya nearly killed us!"

"She was only trying to help us, dear heart." A young woman's voice said from the door. Nam turned to see a pretty girl of around twenty-seven cycles standing in his doorway. Her skin was a light bluish color and her hair was long and blonde. She was called Rio. Rio had joined the crew a quarter of a cycle earlier, after they had saved her from Scarrens. "Here, I'll help you clean your place."

Nam nodded thankfully. "Thank you, Rio."

Rio shrugged. "Not a problem. Anything to spend more time with such a handsome warrior." She looked down at the comm on her sleeve. "Jaidell, L.D., Jack, answer please?"

A male's voice came back through the comm. _"Jack and I are fine. We're in the Command. Jaidell, where are you?"_

A female voice came through, next. _"I'm on my way there. Pilot, that was bad starburst."_

"Moya and I are very sorry. "

"Don't be," Rio said as she picked up at picture of Jothee and placed it on a table. "We are all fine, and that is what matters. How is Moya?"

"Of course. Moya is all right, thank you. I hate to alarm everyone, but something came with us in the starburst. It landed in the docking bay. Moya and I believe that there was someone in it."

"Peacekeepers?" Jaidell's voice asked, somewhere on Moya.

"No, it's not a Peacekeeper. It is a-"

"Never mind, what it is. Jaidell, we'll go see what it is." Nam nearly yelled. "And then kill it."

"Nam, no killing in Moya." Rio stated firmly.

"Listen you....."

* * *

Will unsteadily climbed out of Farscape II and stood in the middle of a docking bay. DRDs buzzed around him, all trying to figure out what he was. Will had no choice- he freaked and ran out of the docking bay.

He ran through Moya, desperately trying to find a way out. He turned a corner only to run into something very tall. The something had long reddish hair and tentacles hanging from his head. It stood with something that looked like a sword at its side.

Nam had been on his way to help Jaidell when something that looked like a Peacekeeper ran into him. The 'Peacekeeper' didn't look wholly Peacekeeper however, he was dressed in a strange uniform and he seemed scared and a bit confused. Without any warning, the guy let out a scream and turned to run the other way. Nam had no choice; he tongued him.

* * *

Four people stood outside a cell and looked in. They stood close together and looked at a sleeping and very naked Will. The four of them cocked their heads to one side to get a better look through the bars.

"He looks like you three." Nam commented. "He even smells a little like you to."

The girl forcefully shook her head, causing some of her loose hair to fall into her face. "He is nothing like us. He's Peacekeeper dren."

"Jaidell." Jack said in a warning tone to his younger sister.

L.D. put an arm around his little sister's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "Oh, come on Jack, he's a Peacekeeper. That means what?"

"We toss him." Jaidell told the others.

"Pilot says he is human." Nam quickly told them. He didn't want them to miss meeting a human. Hell, he **wanted** to meet a human.

"Human?" Jaidell questioned in a small voice. She shook her head again. "That still does not make him like us."

Jack sighed. "Jaidell, don't start."

She stuck her tongue out at Jack and Nam. "Tongue me. The guy is a clearly a fek-face that got here in some ugly pod. Plus, his underclothes were a purple color. What man has purple underclothes? I'll tell you want kind of man has-"

"Jaidell, come on! You don't have to be so rude." Nam told his friend. "I'm going to take another look at that ship. There may be others in there. I'm bringing my Qualta Blade, I may have to kill some-thing. You stay here and watch him."

"I'll come along." Jack told Nam. "There may be something I can use to build new weapons."

L.D. pushed Jaidell away softly. "Jaidell, watch him. I'm going to see Pilot about that starburst."

"Agh, why do I always get stuck watching them?" Jaidell call after them.

* * *

Jack sat on the floor of the docking bay, everything from Farscape II around him. He picked up a tape recorder and turned it over in his hands. Deciding he didn't like it, Jack threw it away and focused his attention on something new. Jack picked up a calculator and looked it over. He pressed a couple of numbers and shook his head sadly. "I should have this."

"What?" Nam glanced up from his Qualta Blade. "Take it if you want it." His eyes narrowed on the calculator. "Wait, what is it?"

"No…yes…I am going to steal it. But, I should have these things. I should be with humans." He sighed and put the calculator down. "Jaidell, L.D., and I should be with our parents. You should be with your foster parent. It should be different."

"I agree with you, Jack. But, they had to leave. The Scarrens-"

"Frell the Scarrens! Frell the Scarrens and the Peacekeepers and their frelling alliance." He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. Normally, Jack had an air of indifference about him, but at that moment his whole body was tense. Nam wasn't sure what to do, he had never seen Jack so intense. "I'm sorry, brother." Jack chuckled uneasily and looked at the calculator. There were tiny words written on the back of it-words in English. He remembered very little about his father's language. "M-a-ma-d…mad-e…i-n…Am-Am-a-er-i-ca."

"Am-a-er-i-ca?" Nam left his spot and moved over to stand above Jack. "What is that? I thought he was hum-man."

"Human." Jack corrected. "That man is human. Am-a-er-i-ca….I remember that. Father used to tell me that he was an Am-a-er-i-can." The two of them paused to mull over the 'Am-a-er-i-can' issue.

Nam glanced to the door. "You think the Human is still alive?"

"We left it with Jaidell…"

"So, no then."

The two exchanged a nervous glance and quickly head back to the cell.

* * *

Jaidell wasn't sure why she wanted to do it. The human really scared her and she wasn't scared of anything. Yet, being scared of him didn't matter at that moment. What mattered was the he was human and he was there. Jaidell opened the cell door and walked in. She moved slowly to stand over him. A DRD came buzzing into the room and stuck something in the guy's foot. The guy groaned and turned so he was no laying on his back. Jaidell looked him up and down.

Will slowly opened his eyes. He had, had the strangest dream about aliens and space ships. Will looked up into a woman's face. She appeared to be younger then him by at least twelve years, but there was a sadness to her and an old soul seemed to be looking at him through her eyes. Her hair was a brownish color and was full and wavy. Strangely, the girl was dressed in all black leather. Her blue eyes stared into his green ones. She gasped and moved back.

Will slowly sat up and noticed he wasn't wearing any cloths. He quickly jumped up and covered himself up. "Um, hi where are my clothes?"

The girl moved against the wall and pointed to a far corner of the room. She turned her back and Will quickly put his underwear and pants on. Jaidell turned back around to face him.

"I'm Will Barton," he said. "I was in Farscape 2 and I guess something happened? What did happen? Is everyone ok? What about Farscape 2?" He put his shirt back on. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Jaidell turned around and held her head high. "I am Jaidell Sun-Crichton. You are on Moya."

Will stared at her "What the hell is a Moya? Wait, did you say Crichton?"

She gave him a look. "Moya is this ship." Her eyes narrowed on him and she reached to her leg, placing a hand on something that appeared to be a gun. "Yes, Crichton."

Will couldn't feel his legs, so he sat down. "Crichton? Moya's a ship? Closed caps, please." He noticed that Jaidell was still staring at him in a funny way. As if he were an alien from some other planet. "Ok, Moya is this ship? You call your ship Moya?"

Jaidell slowly nodded and took that moment to speak. "Moya is a living ship. She should have a name."

"Oh-k. Uh, you said your last name is Sun-Crichton? As in Jack Crichton or John Crichton?"

"John Crichton was my father." Her eyes focused hard on him. "How do you know my father?"

"No, that can't be." He shook his head. "How could you be John's child? Am I the only one that doesn't get it?"

"Jaidell get away from him!" L.D.'s voice said from the doorway. Jaidell turned and gave her older brother a glare, but she did as she was told. Jaidell left the cell and it closed behind her.

L.D. made sure Jaidell was behind him before he spoke. "You…are…human?"

Will just stared, opened mouthed, at the two leather clad persons. What did you say to that? How about 'Hello, what's the hourly fee?' Nah, to rude. So, what did you say? Will had no idea. But, he was getting the feeling that he wasn't on Earth.

"I.....uh.....what?" That seemed to be the best he could come up with.

"You are human." L.D. repeated. "From Earth." Will dumbly nodded. "I am D'Argo. You are…?"

"Will Barton." Jaidell spoke up. "He called himself Will Barton."

L.D. glanced back at his sister. "You spoke to it?"

"Him!" Will called. "I'm a male. You know, a guy."

L.D. and Jaidell ignored Will. Jaidell spoke first. "I…he spoke to me first. I had no choice but to answer him. You always said we should never be rude."

L.D. sighed. "Jaidell…" He was about to go on when he spotted Jack and Nam coming over to them, worried looks on their faces. "What? Something the matter?"

"Did Jaidell kill it?" Nam questioned.

"Him!" Will shouted.

The others ignored Will.

"No…why do you two always think I'm going to kill them?" Jaidell questioned. She put her hands on her hips and gave Jack and Nam a look. "I'm not some farbot Peacekeeper."

"We know….but, we worry." Jack answered with a huge grin.

"Kill?" Will pressed himself against the bars. "You people kill?" He looked between the three human looking people and the tall alien in the red. "What is the matter with you people?!"

Throughout all this, L.D. had been quietly watching all of them. He finally threw his hands in the air and yelled: "Enough! This is pointless and waste time and energy." He glanced at Nam. "Nam, please go keep on eye on Rio. The last thing we need is for her to decide that this human would make a good pet." Nam nodded and walked away, stopping only once to hiss at Will, who had backed deeper into the cell. "Jack, take whatever you can from the transport pod the human came in-"

"Don't touch my ship!"

L.D. glared at Will and he shut up. ""Jaidell, see that Pilot can get us to a planet soon. I'll seek advice from our guardian." The three siblings exchanged small nods before heading off.

Will stared after them and sank onto a bed. "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore. Friendly aliens, my ass."

* * *

D'Argo Sun-Crichton, commonly called L.D., knew he'd find their guardian in his room. In fact, Rygel hardly ever left his room anymore. He was old-hundreds of cycles-and he missed his home. He was, of course, much too old for half of what the new generation of Moya's crew did.

L.D. sat on the bed and stared at the wall. "Rygel?" There was no answer. "Rygel…? I know you are there, Rygel." L.D. sighed. "Alright, look, we've starburst away from the Peacekeepers. No Scarrens around either. Just the usual half-breeds, Luxan, and Taken." Rygel. waited a beat before coming out from under the bed. The little Dominar hoped onto his throne and hovered at L.D.'s eyes level. "Oh, I forgot to tell you-we've picked up a human."

Rygel's eyes grew wide. "Human? No…your father sealed up that wormhole…never even got to go through it again, but the Scarrens-"

"I've heard the story, Rygel." He cleared his throat. "Now, about the human. None of us have any idea what to do. I know, we're adults, but we are still children when it comes to things like this. We'll need to know what to do."

"First, don't bother trying to get close-humans leave. Toss him out."

"We can't." L.D. protested. "He claims to have known our father. Also, Moya and Pilot would forbid it."

Rygel looked at L.D. as if he were a child. "Then toss him out quietly."

L.D. stared at Rygel. "We'll put it to a vote."

* * *

"I caught a peek of him. He's the best looking thing, I've seen in a long time." Rio commented before putting a food cube in her mouth.

She and Nam were sitting in her room. Nam had come into keep Rio busy, but she had been the one that ended up taking his mind off Will, at least until that moment.

"He looks normal to me." Nam muttered. "Nothing to get excited over."

"No," She shook her head. "he's handsome. I'd let him command me."

Nam groaned and a slight hint of anger filled his eyes. His voice was low. "You'd let him command you? I thought Takan woman only let a male command them if they're going to stay with that one male for the rest of their live."

Rio nodded. "Yes, that is true. Why, Nam are you jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh, to bad." Rio stood up and walked slowly over to him. She leaned in close to his face. "I love it when men are jealous." She smiled slyly. "So, are you sure your not even a little jealous?"

Nam looked as if he were about to speak. Instead, they both heard someone clear his or her throat at the door. They both turned to see Jaidell standing there. Rio noticed that she did not look happy. She put a hand on her hip and gave the two of them one of her icy looks.

"Should I come back later?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I just came by to tell you we're voting on if the human can stay or not."

Rio shrugged. "I can't. I have to go and try to reach the next level of enlightenment." She looked at Nam. "Only three more levels, till I become the perfect lover, Nam." She winked at him before standing up straight and walking out the door. Rio stopped by Jaidell on her way out. "Oh, I vote no. Can't have anyone more attractive then my Nam on Moya, can we?"

Jaidell stared after her a moment. "That girl is so annoying." She muttered. Jaidell looked back at Nam. "Are you coming, Nam?"

"Yes." Nam stood and the two of them headed to Command.

* * *

L.D. Jack, Jaidell, Nam, and Rygel all stood around Command, about to vote on the serious matter before them. If they let Will Barton stay, it was sure to led to trouble. But, could they really send a helpless human out into the galaxy? Rio had already voted no, so the answer to the question seemed to be yes. Yes, they could send him out into the galaxy alone.

"He could tell us about Dad's species." Jack was saying, "There is a lot about it we don't know. Meaning, there is a lot about us we don't know."

"Jack has a point," Nam spoke up. "however, you're all old enough to not need to know that information."

"What about illnesses that humans can get?" Jack questioned. "Or certain physical and biological differences? We should know this."

"Quiet Jack. He'll bring trouble. He has no idea how anything works. No idea about the Scarren-Peacekeeper Alliance." Rygel firmly stated. "I won't be a party to getting us all killed."

"No one said he'd get us killed." L.D. told Rygel. Rygel just scoffed. "Look, this Will Barton _could_ get us into trouble. **But**, he _could_ explain things to us. We'll take the vote. All in favor of tossing Will Barton on the next planet?" Rygel and Nam raised their hands. "Counting Rio, that's three against the human. All for keeping him here?" L.D. and Jack raised their hands. "Pilot, you and Moya vote…"

"Moya and I would like to allow Will Barton to stay." Pilot's calm voice answered over the comm system. Rygel rolled his eyes.

L.D. nodded. "Three against, three for." he turned to Jaidell. "You need to vote, little sister."

The others all stared at her. _A task like this should not fall to a twenty cycle old girl. _Jaidell thought to herself. She took a deep breath. "For."

L.D. and Jack smiled at their sister. L.D. cleared his throat. "Carried. Will Barton stays on Moya. Next, Pilot how far to the nearest planet?"

"Three arns." Pilot replied.

Rygel looked at the others. "Is there a job there I was not allowed to know of?"

"No." Jack replied off handily. "Just trade. We're selling things from the shuttle. He's got some very interesting dren."

"I'll go down. You three are too familiar looking." Jaidell said. "What? Is it my fault you all leave yours alive?"

"You'll take the human." L.D. told her. "He can tell you what is and what isn't of value." Jaidell just glared at L.D. before leaving Command. She could hear the men chuckling behind her.

* * *

"Your species and planet must be beautiful." Rio placed her hands firmly on the bars of the door to Will's cell. "Would you tell me about it?"

From his seat on the bed, Will looked up at Rio. "How do all you aliens know English?"

Rio smiled at him. "Dear boy, you're the alien. Unclassified by many species. Secondly, when you were knocked out, the DRDs put a translator in you. You see, it's very hard to learn hundreds of languages, so these tiny things were made to go into the brains of species. It makes colonies in your brain and translates other language to your language. You see me as speaking your English. To me, you're speaking Taken. Simple. Makes one wonder how your species hasn't figured it out yet. Are they simple?"

"No, we-" Will shook his head. "forget it. Where are the human looking people?"

"Voting." Off of Will's look, Rio went on. "To decide if you stay." She pressed her face against the door and stared at him. "I already voted-no. I 'd rather not be involved with you and your trouble. I'll not be retaken by the Scarrens. I'd rather let you die first."

Somehow that didn't comfort Will. "What are Scarrens?"

Rio laughed at him. "Dear boy, you'll find out soon enough." Will swallowed nervously. "Don't worry, the others will let you stay. They wish to know more about their father's species. You're the key to that, dear one. John Crichton left many unanswered questions for the three Sun-Crichtons aboard Moya."

"You see, over thirty cycles ago, there was a man called John Crichton from the planet Earth. He was an astronaut. One day, he was in your limited space doing astronaut things when he was pulled into a wormhole. John Crichton ended up in the far part of the galaxy and ended up on board Moya with a group of escaping prisoners-and a Peacekeeper pilot that had gotten dragged along with Moya's starburst. Over the cycles they were chased around the galaxy by Peacekeepers and Scarrens and a hand full of all kinds of other monsters."

"Then, one solar day a war began. It was an awful war that caused the death of Captain D'Argo. D'Argo was the beloved friend of John Crichton and his wife, the ex-Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun. But, the war ended and the Scarrens and Peacekeepers agreed to live in peace."

"So John-"

"Lived here for cycles, yes. But, hush, I'm not finished the story. Eight cycles later, word came that the Scarren-Peacekeeper Alliance had begun taking over territories that did not belong to them. The Scarrens and Peacekeepers had also, again, set their sights on John Crichton, his wife, his children, and his beloved adopted family. Two cycles after that, they came after Moya. So, John and Aeryn, along with their friends decided to get the fighter pilots away from Moya by acting as bait. Moya, with the little Sun-Crichtons, Rygel the 16th, and Nam aboard starbursted away. John and Aeryn never returned. That was twenty cycles ago." Rio shrugged lightly. "Or at least that's the story they tell."

"So…" Will put his face in his hands. He had gone through a wormhole. He had gone through a wormhole that had not only taken him to a distant part of the galaxy, but also upward in the timeline of the galaxy! This was every Sci-fi fan boys dream come true. Now, all he needed was the beautiful alien in need of his help.

"Rio, you were told not to come by here." Will looked up to see it was Nam who had spoken. He and Jaidell were now in front of the cell with Rio. Nam turned to look at Will. "L.D. says we are to let you out." Will stood up, but Nam made no movement. Nam waited a bit before letting Will out. "You're to come with me to the maintenance bay."

Will gave a glance to Jaidell and Rio before following Nam.

* * *

Will and Nam arrived in the maintenance bay to find that Jack had gotten Farscape 2 and put it in the middle of the bay. Jack was sitting by Farscape 2, machines around him. Will's mouth dropped open and he rushed over to where Jack was.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Will grabbed his tape recorder. "These are not play things." He moved the recorder in front of Jack to make sure he understood. "These things are costly and they do not belong to you!"

Jack and Nam exchanged an amused look. "They do now." Nam told Will with a laugh. He gave Jack a 'sorry you're stuck with him' look before heading out.

"Now don't be angry. I'm a scientist, you know." Jack told Will with a lop-sided grin. "You know, it's an honor to finally meet you." He stood up and held out his hand for Will.

Will took it and shook, his brown knitted in confusion. "You've….John spoke of me?"

"No, never. I mean, it's an honor to meet a pure blooded human." Jack raised his free hand and waved it around. "I'd like to explain all the primitive things to me…please." The young man led Will to where the other ships where: Farscape 1, two Peacekeeper prowlers, and a transport pod all sat together in the docking bay.

Will stared at them in awe, feeling like a kid in a candy store, he went around looking at all of them. "These…" he ran his hand over a prowler. "What are these?"

"Prowlers." Jack explained excitedly. "Nam and I stole them. One was for L.D. and one was for Jaidell when she turned sixteen cycles."

Will whistled low. "Better then a car."

"I use Farscape 1 sometimes." Jack went on, happy to have another science wiz to talk to. "But not often." Will raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm scared of heights."

"You live in space and you're scared of heights?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Nam's a Luxan and he's scared of things that shoot out without warning, you know like his tongue can do." He paused and a look of worry passed over his face. "Don't tell him I told you that. He'd hurt me."

They headed back to Farscape 2 and Jacked asked Will to explain it to him. Will tried to tell Jack about it and the science of Earth. When he asked Will how far humans had traveled in space, Will told him. Jack's reply? "It's all junk, then. How did humans get off the ground in the first place?"

* * *

Rio sat Indian-style in her chambers. Her light brown eyes were closed tightly and she was repeating the same phrase over and over again. "Com es de va. Com es de va. Com es de va. Cora la. Nora ta." Rio sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Com es de va. Com es de va. Com es de va. Cora la. Nora ta."

From the door, Nam watched her with a loving look on his face. Rygel appeared next to the Luxan.

"Would you stop making eyes at that Takan? You know what they say about Takans."

Nam nodded slowly and sadly. "Yes, they go through hundreds of men and women before they decided of their soul mate."

Rygel raised one of his white eyebrows. "And?"

"And....that they may be very spiritual, but they are also all farbots that have far too much sex.." Nam turned to look at Rygel. "Rio isn't like that. She just flirts with me because she knows I like her."

Rygel floated his throne sled, so he could be eye level with the Luxan.

"You're only fooling yourself, Nam. She is like all the rest of her kind."

Rio stopped chanting for half a mircot, so she could smile.

* * *

"Everyone, we have reached the planet."

"Yes, Pilot. Thank you." L.D. stated as he and Jaidell entered the docking bay. Jack and Will were already at the transport pod. "Jaidell," he glanced at his sister. "you're to keep an eye on this Will Barton. He's too get new clothing and explain anything you don't understand. You sell what Jack says. No ands or buts."

Jaidell gave her brother a weak grin before going over to see what Jack had decided what to sell.

L.D. turned his attention to Will. "Will Barton, you are to listen to Jaidell. Do as she says and do not speak unless she asks you something. We are to close to Scarren-Peacekeeper space to draw attention to ourselves." Will nodded dumbly.

"Jaidell?"

Jaidell turned to Jack. "Jaidell, this planet is peaceful. No weapons allowed. They scan people. It's why you're taking the transport pod."

"I know."

L.D. clicked his tongue. "So…leave your weapons on Moya, little sister."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the other. A zip could be heard unzipping and Jaidell reached between her legs and up. Jack and L.D. held back laughs and Will, who was climbing into the pod, tried to pretend not to notice. Jaidell zipped her pants up a moment later, just as a pulse pistol fell to the ground.

"You can pick it up later." Jack told her with a disgusted look. Jaidell just glared.

* * *

Will sat uncomfortably in the transport pod. He just sat looking out at all the wonders, his bag in his lap. All Will could do was stare at the dark space around him and wish Jaidell would say something. Will really didn't know what to do. He also had no idea why he was letting her take him to some alien planet. Will had tried to get her to talk about her father and what had happened to him. However, all she would say was that her parents had gone away cycles ago and had yet to return to her and her brothers.

"So, I think I'd like to wake up now." Will murmured under his breath.

Jaidell didn't even turn around. "There are three kinds of men people never understand, madmen, geniuses, and men that murmur. I suggest you stop murmuring now."

Will almost laughed. "You're funny, you know that?"

"I am not funny. I'm just honest. We shall be there soon." Jaidell chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "You're lucky we aren't leaving you here."

"I guess I should say thank you?"

"Yes, Rygel-the frog man-he wanted me to kill you."

This really didn't shock Will. "Would you have killed me?"

"No." It was a very simple word, but there seemed to be more to it. "I voted for you to stay." Like, she was telling him that she was one of the good guys. One of the few people that wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, thanks." He was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Will Barton stepped out of the transport pod and looked around. Tall buildings surrounded him like huge trees in a forest. Tiny tents with goods inside were set up everywhere. Some kind of orange ship flew over head. All kinds of alien races walked around the streets. They talked, laughed, and even fought over prices together.

"I'm on another planet." He half whispered in pure amazement.

Jaidell turned and looked back at him. "Human, let's move, please. We're to close to Scarren-Peacekeeper territory then I want to be."

"You keep talking about Peacekeepers." Will said as he ran to chance up to her. "What is a Peacekeeper?"

Jaidell took a few seconds to answer. "Peacekeepers are a group of Sebaceans, that are hired to keep 'peace' by other species. They are really murders and liars. They are not to be frelled with. I would stay away from them if I were you."

"Hey, stop calling me human. If John really was your father, that makes you half human. Which means that you have no right to treat me like I'm lower then you are, little girl. I'm older then you. I went to college. I'm a Commander! My name is Will Barton. Call me that, ok?"

"Very well hurry up, Barton." Jaidell replied with a sigh.

* * *

Peacekeepers and Scarrens wondered around the command of the Scarren-Peacekeeper Command Carrier. They were all busying themselves with their jobs, mostly meaningless tasks that could be done by a DRD or a machine. A new man entered the command and walked over to the window. He was dressed as a captain, and all the other Peacekeepers and Scarrens stood straighter when he walked in. The man had jet black hair and dark eyes. He was in his early 30s or so, but he seemed to have an air of great strength.

"Report." He told them.

A Scarren spoke up, "Sir, the reports are correct. One of the outlaws has been spotted on the planet. "Shall we get them for you?"

"Still chasing shadows?" Everyone, even the man, turned to see someone new entered the command. It was a woman, in her late twenties. She was dressed all in black and her icy blue eyes stared straight at the man. "Kelvin Crais, sons should never been held responsible for the sins of their fathers. Surely you know that."

Kelvin put a fake smile on his lips. "Yes, I suppose the same could be said of daughters and mothers."

"Your hate for them is foolish and destructive. It waste time and resources. Your father's death is well documented. He killed himself and the stolen ship." The woman told him calmly.

"My father was tricked!" Kelvin took a deep breathe. "Four man assault. Two Peacekeepers, two Charids. Bring me the children of Commander John Crichton and Officer Aeryn Sun."

* * *

"She's been down there too long. Over an arn." L.D. paced the space of the maintenance bay. He turned on his heel to stare at Jack, who was playing with Will's calculator. "Would you put that down!"

"L.D., calm yourself. She probably got annoyed with Will Barton and killed him. Now, she standing around trying to figure out how to make it sound like it wasn't her fault." Jack explain. He tossed the calculator away and jumped off the stool he had been sitting on. L.D. was glaring at him. "If it makes you feel better, we can comm her."

"It would make me feel better. Pilot?"

"Yes, L.D.?"

L.D. stood with a hand on his hip. "Pilot, could you please comm Jaidell and ask her to get back to Moya."

There was a pause and finally, Pilot responded. "_I'm afraid I cannot. A very strong signal is blocking all comms from usage. Moya and I believe that it is outside forces."_

"Of course it is." Jack stated helpfully. He turned to his brother. "Could be something on the planet."

"Or it could be a Scarren-Peacekeeper command carrier on the other side of the planet. Using its new tech to make sure that we cannot use our comms." Nam stated as he entered. "Rygel saw prowlers headed to the planet."

"So…Jaidell's been taken." Jack steadied himself on a table. "Plan?"

Nam and Jack turned to L.D. and waited for him to say something. "Alright. Nam, ready the prowlers. Jack, you and Pilot work on a way to get Jaidell on the comms, once that is done, bloke our comm signal for them. Rygel, Rio-" L.D. waited a beat. "Prepare the medical supplies, just in case. Pilot, ready Moya for a starburst. As soon as we know where Jaidell is-we go in. And we are not coming back till we have her and we are not leaving until she is on board Moya again."

* * *

Jaidell and Will walked along the streets. Jaidell had told Will that she was going to take him somewhere about three metras away. He was thinking that metras meant miles, but he couldn't be sure.

Miles or not, he really didn't feel like walking three miles on some alien planet with a beautiful alien half breed. It was all very _Star Trek _or _Star Wars_ like to him. Or maybe it was like some comic book or tv show on the Sci-fi channel. For a brief second, Will wondered who would play him, if it were made into a tv show.

Jaidell turned around to face him. "Would you hurry? You walk so frelling slow."

Will shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry, doll face, but I don't walk fast. I stroll, get used to it. You really should give me a break, this is my first time on another planet."

Jaidell just gave him an icy glare before turning back around. He sighed and picked up his pace. He looked around at all the aliens, who were giving him strange glances. Will looked down at what he was wearing. _It's the cloths._ He thought. _It's got to be the cloths._ Will wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he ran into another man. The man was dressed all in black leather and had matching dark eyes and hair.

"Hey....um...I'm really sorry about that. Are you ok, man?" Jaidell turned around at this and grabbed a pole from a nearby tent. Will and the guy noticed this, and the guy took a pulse rifle from his jacket. Will moved back. "Whoa, what the hell are you two doing? This isn't the wild west and your not having a shot out!"

"Jaidell Crichton, you are a wanted fugitive, give yourself up now." The man stated.

"Not on your life, Peacekeeper." Jaidell nearly growled.

The man smiled slyly. "Look behind you, Jaidell Crichton."

Both Will and Jaidell turned to see eight other Peacekeepers running their way. They were out numbered and out gunned. Barton stared at them in a mix of horror and confusion.

_Shit. _He thought.

* * *

Jaidell and Will stood in the middle of a large round room on the Scarren-Peacekeeper ship. They were both cuffed. They were surrendered by Peacekeepers and Scarrens; which lead Will to believe he was going to die. They both looked up to see Kelvin enter the room.

"Jaidell Crichton, you are finally mine. I shall enjoy cutting you open to see what you are made of. Too bad your brothers are not here to join you. But, they will be here shortly. They won't leave you to die." He glanced over at Will. "Who is this?"

"Will Barton, sir." One of the Peacekeepers spoke up. "He claims to be a "human" from a planet called Erp."

"That's Earth." Will spoke up. "I'm a human from Earth."

"Human?" The Peacekeeper caption asked.

Jaidell looked over at Will and shook her head as if to tell him to stop talking. Will didn't listen. "Yeah, human. I'm human."

"The man that killed my father was human. I think I'll cut you open as well."

"Who. Are. You?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow. Was this guy serious or just seriously nuts?

"I am Caption Kelvin Crais." He said as if he were disgusted talking to Will. "Take them to the holding cell." He waved a hand and four Peacekeepers grabbed Jaidell and Will from behind.

* * *

Will ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He was sitting against the wall in his cell. Jaidell sat across from him and was trying to get her comm to work. They had been there for nearly three arns and Will was sure they weren't leaving anytime soon.

Without any warning, Jaidell let out a groan and threw her comm across the room. "It's not working!"

Will caught the comm and looked down at it. "Think some shit is messing with it?"

"You think? Of course some frelling Scarren-Peacekeeper device is messing with it!" Jaidell groaned. She was really started to be annoyed with this guy. She was also starting to wish that Nam or Jack or L.D. or even Rio had come with them. Nam and L.D. would have been able to find some way to get them out of this mess. And Jack could have fixed the comm.

Will only rolled his eyes at her. "Please, calm down. Your going to give yourself a heart attack." Jaidell folded her arms across her chest and sighed. They were silent for a couple of microts. "That guy said it was a human that killed his father. Did he mean your father killed his father?" The last part, Will asked softly. Truth was he was scared that Jaidell could kick his ass for saying what he said.

Instead, Jaidell nodded and seemed sad. "Yes, Kelvin Crais knows that his father was kicked out of the Peacekeepers, but he thinks it was my father that killed his father. One reason he wants myself and the rest of Moya's crew dead. However, my father did not kill Crais."

"Are you sure?" Will questioned. He hadn't know John for very long and he didn't seem like the guy that could kill someone, but there was always that doubt. Being away from your home and always fighting to stay alive could change a man. Will looked down at the comm and began to work on it. Jaidell was silent. She just closed her eyes and stayed very still.

Static started to come from the comm. Jaidell opened her eyes and looked from Barton the comm and back again. The human scientist had fixed her comm! _Well, miracles can happen._ She thought. He tossed her the comm and she caught it. Jaidell was surprised to find that Will had found her a clear single. "Pilot, Rio, Jack, L.D. Nam, Rygel. Can you hear me?"

Rygel's voice filled the comm. _"Yes, we can hear you. Were the frell are you? We're ready to leave. There is a command carrier on the other side of this frelling planet."_

L.D.'s voice came next. _"We've been trying to contact you, but the comms are being blocked."_

Rio's calm voice came over the comm next. _"Jaidell, what's happened to you?"_

Jack's voice came next. _"Jaidell, if you have a plan, now would be great time. Wait, did you fix the comm?"_

"I was captured by the Scarrens and Peacekeepers. Will Barton, the human, is with me. Kelvin Crais is on board, as well." Jaidell said softly into the comm. "We need some help down here. I've tried to come up with a plan. However, the Will Barton, would slow everything down. I can only think that Will Barton and I could enter the carrier by knocking out a guard. Make a run for a prowler and make a run for Moya. Unlikely to work."

Nam's deep voice nearly yelled. _"Are you crazy? There is no way you can do that. We'll come in for you."_

"Your not going to get us killed, you mad Luxan. I say we starburst."

"And leave them behind? We will not leave our sister."

"Rye, you are really starting to ruin my happy aura."

"If I may say something," Pilot cut in. "_Even if we can not get on the carrier, we can quickly give them a plan."_

Will sat up straighter. "Uh, guys I think I got a plan."

* * *

The door to the cell opened and Will looked up to see a guard. "Where's the half breed?" The guard questioned.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she went to the bathroom."

"Why you-" The guard started. He never got to finish. Jaidell appeared from behind the door and hit the guard over the head.

She picked up his pulse rifle and ID chip. "You did surprisingly well. Put his uniform on over yours, don't look at me that way. You're uniform can go in the pockets. We'll use the ID chip to get us to the next tier."

Will stood up. "Don't have to tell me twice, doll face." He gave Jaidell a look, which she didn't seem to get. With a sigh, Will began to get undressed, but stopped. "Uh, turn around, please. This is not a porn." Jaidell rolled her eyes and turned around. A while later, Will was in Peacekeeper uniform, his old clothes stuffed under his Peacekeeper duster. "This is so cool. I feel like a superhero."

Jaidell gave Will a look. "What's a superhero?"

Will smiled as they began to walk calmly down the hall. "I have so much to teach you."

They walked calmly down the hall and around a corner. The plan was very simple on their part. All the had to do was get to a prowler. Easy.

* * *

L.D. entered his Prowler while Nam entered his. Their part was simple. Distract the Command carrier long enough for Will and Jaidell to get back onto Moya. Then, they'd get back into Moya and starburst.

"Good luck, Nam." Will said to Nam.

Nam nodded. "Same to you, my friend."

* * *

Will and Jaidell got to the place where prowlers were kept. It surprised Will that no one had stopped them yet. Then again, everyone seemed to be so busy, no one even looked at anyone else.

Jaidell grabbed Will's arm as they entered the area. She pushed him behind a lot of what looked like metal boxes. He was going to make a crack about her wanting to get him alone, but decided not to. Instead he asked. "What are those people doing?"

"Those techs must be distracted. Ten, I can't take them all." Jaidell hissed in his ear. She looked up. '"My brother and Nam are to strike the middle of the ship. It should be ten more mircots. When they do, the techs will leave to help with damage, the Scarren guards will go with them. We'll-" she never got a chance to finish. A large blast echoed through the carrier. Jaidell nearly fell, but Will caught her. Jaidell looked up him and their eyes meet for a moment. He smiled a little and leaned closer to her. Jaidell just pushed him away. "Hurry, while they are distracted."

Will cleared his throat and followed Jaidell. "Are you sure-" he nearly fell and caught himself on a prowler. "they can handle it?"

"They're them. They can handle anything." Jaidell replied with a little smile.

* * *

L.D. laughed as he fired at the Command carrier. "They've got three microts left." He combed to Nam.

Nam smiled in his ship. "Jaidell'll make it. When has she ever been late?"

"Never. Sometimes I think that girl was switched at birth."

They laughed and yelled silly battle cries as they fired on the carrier, which was sending prowlers after them. Nam and L.D. grinned and headed back to Moya as fast as they could go.

* * *

Jaidell guided the prowler back to Moya. She knew the Scarrens and Peacekeepers would no doubt try and get Nam and L.D., so she took the long way round to Moya. Only two microts. Will sat behind her and watched space go by.

Jaidell entered Moya and yelled over her comm. "Starburst now!" Moya starbursted.

* * *

Sometime later, when they had starbursted twice, everyone stood around the docking bay. Will stood off to the side and pretended not to hear what the others were saying. He busied himself with something and gasped when he broke it.

"He can stay, fine! But, he stays in a cell. He does not becoming a member of the crew." Rygel said in what must have been a forceful tone for the little guy.

"Why not? He's human, like our father." Jack stated firmly. "He should be able to because a member because of that."

"He had a good plan." Nam added. "Could be useful."

"Very useful with plans and what not." Rio agreed with a nod. She glanced over at Will and made a low growling noise in her throat. Nam glared at Rio. "What?"

"Stop being annoying." L.D. cut in. "We already voted he could stay. He helped with the plan. He….is a member of the crew. You disagree with it, you should have been more firm about not wanting him to stay." With that said, L.D. gave a nod to Will and walked away.

Rygel made a face. "You," he said to Will. Will turned around and pretended that he hadn't been listening. "welcome to Moya. You're a member of the crew now. Try not to get killed."

Will looked wide-eyed at the aliens around him. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Nam walked into Rio's room to find her knelt down in some kind of trance. "Rio?" He whispered softly. "It's Nam, but I could-"

"Stay." Rio whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at him as she stood up. "I'd like it very much if you would stay." Rio motioned to a table. "Sit and join me for a drink. I'd like it if you'd join me for a drink, Nam." She smiled at him and all Nam could do was grin goofily at her.

* * *

Rygel and Jack sat together in Rygel's chamber. Rygel watched Jack play with something Will called a calculator.

"I like him." Jack told Rygel. "I've always wanted to meet humans. Maybe he can tell me about Earth?"

"Or make awful plans that nearly get us all killed." Rygel muttered.

"Ry, there are four kinds of men no one ever understands-"

* * *

Later that night, or at least he thought it was night, Will Barton sat in what was to be his room. Looking around, he could see that he had a lot to get used to. Earlier, he and the crew of Moya had sat down to dinner, only dinner was a strange colored liquid and food that looked fake and was all kinds of colors. It had been good, though.

"Hello hu-Will Barton." Will turned to see Jaidell standing in the 'doorway' to his room. She walked in and the 'door' closed behind her. She walked to his bed, where he sat and stood in front of him.

"Hello Jaidell Sun-Crichton." He smiled a bit. She seemed somewhat nervous and that made him amused and nervous.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to say thank you. So, thank you for coming up with the plan to save me."

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

Jaidell looked nervously around. She moved to the bed and sat next to Will. "Barton, I was just wondering. Would you please tell me about superheroes?"

Will laughed. "Sure. See, superheroes well, most superheroes-" Will went on to tell Jaidell all about superheroes and she listened like a student learning the hardest science.

* * *

Elsewhere on Moya, L.D. sat alone. He sat with a half-face mask in his hand. The young half breed turned it over and over in his hands. Finally, he sighed and placed it down on the ground. No matter what he did or how much he wished, Stark's mask held no answers. L.D. put the mask down and stared at it for a moment.

There was some static and a life size image of Stark appeared in front of L.D. It took a moment before speaking. "I am Stark. I have a message from your parents…" Static. "they are alive and being held…. In a time freeze on…." The message cut out.

L.D. sat there for a mircot before picking the mask up. He went back to turning it over and over in his hands.


End file.
